Usuário Discussão:Ra98
Bem-vindo à minha página de discussão. Sinta-se livre para me mandar alguma mensagem, que tenha um propósito específico, senão será apagada. Qualquer dúvida, não hesite em me perguntar! Para me deixar uma mensagem, segue o código abaixo: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Imagens Olá Ra98! Me juntei à wiki recentemente por sugestão do meu amigo Thales e estou atualmente editando a página do personagem que criei chamado Han Sa'Malo. O motivo desta mensagem é saber se, por acaso, você conhece alguém que possa desenhar este personagem, que é um Zabrak do sexo masculino, e enviá-lo para mim para que eu possa então tornar minha página mais completa e caprichada. Abs, Darth Rhomeos. Imagens As imagens por exemplo do Er Ma-Din, Hamok Onion, você que faz ou você escontra em algum lugar? DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 22h08min de 16 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Proposta Olá Ra, estou vendo que em sua edição Hamok Onion há a citação de um planeta: Tenefin XII, se você quiser, eu posso criar o planeta, só me de algumas características dele... Aguardo resposta ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h03min de 17 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Dúvida Olá Rá, tudo bem? Por favor me tire uma dúvida que é na verdade de meu amigo kibbi, se ele estivesse escrevendo um livro (e está), poderia postar aqui nesta wiki os personagens, histórias, sinopse, etc? sendo que o livro não foi lançado (e provavelmente não será. coisa de fã mesmo). Muito Obrigado. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 16h02min de 20 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigo destacado Ra ja esta arrumado Logan Skywalker. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 21h54min de 28 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Skywalker Bem rafa o texto esta corrigido mas vi uns erros de minha autoria que estava errado p.s: Rafa o Logan e depois da e sim da era do legado como disse no chat um descendência fanon eu refiz a era do legado e coloquei outro nome e vou fazer essa edição fanon mas vendo pelo meu ponto de vista o artigo pode ser nomeado sim dai a comunidade escolhe. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 19h56min de 1 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Darth Traxyn Olá Rá, tudo bem? olha, eu gostaria de saber quer criou o personagem Darth Traxyn pois gostei muito dele e gostaria de usar esse personagem em meu livro, mesmo que ele seja de muuuuuito tempo depois dos acontecimentos do livro que se passam entre 4000 ABY e 3880 ABY. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 22h40min de 4 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Predefinição admin Ra tem como você enviar o código da predefinição do administrador pra mim, pois quero usar na minha wiki. Tem como me enviar? Por favor mande na minha pagina de discussão da minha wiki. Lorde tyranus (Holoprojetor) 22h33min de 5 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Introdução foi mal, é que não tem muito o que falar sobre alguns personagens por não terem grande participação no livro. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 01h08min de 15 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá Rá, como vai? eu estava lendo a página de artigos destacado e eu quero com permissão é claro destacar o Darth Razor, porém eu não entendo a Predefinição: TL quano eu a coloco no artigo e visualiso como ficou fica somente ( }, em tradução livre). é isso mesmo? Pergunta Ra,uma pergunta,sempre tem q coloca a predefinição em fontes ou aparições nas páginas? Utilizador:Froddinho 16h36min de 15 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Cara,como eu não existo,olha minha assinatura Aliança Olá Ra, sei sobre a sua função de admin. na wiki, estou voltando para essa wiki, e não para a normal, e, de primeira mão estou te dizendo que estouo postando no castwars, pesquise no site a série Top 10 planetas. Sobre isso queria dizer, você toparia uma citação de algum planeta fanon em um dos posts? Com o devido reconhecimento, claro, e aí, você topa? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 00h47min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Parceria * OK Ra, qual planeta você quer que apareca lá? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 18h36min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) * OK então, mas, se for possível fazê-lo antes do término da série será melhor, ou se der, termine Tenefin XII. * Então OK, se você quiser terminar eu tirei a emuso da pa´gina, mas, se você quiser deixar pra mim, tudo bem também, só peço para que você faça isso em no máximo sete semanas, pois daí o top 10 acaba, e se você puder entrar no chat da fanon eu agradeço, estou banido do outro... * Ra, terminei a parte histórica do planeta, o que você acha que mais falta? NOVA PROPOSTA Ra, não estranhe o caps não, só quero te avisar que espus minha ideia ao "chefe" :P, e ele me deu uma melhor: UM TOP 10 SÓ DE PLANETAS FANONS! e aí? topas? só aviso que ela não será agora, e acho isso até melhor, precisamos criar mais planetas! ATENCIOSAMENTE, E MUITO FELIZ: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 01h01min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Lyiana Bare, bom artigo Ra,a pagina Lyiana Bare pode entrar para alista de bons artigos da wiki? Utilizador:Froddinho 16h28min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) RE: Nova Aliança OK Ra, mas acho melhor um top- 5, afinal, a série dos planetas normais já está na metade do caminho, o "chefe" já aprovou a ideia do top 5, e pretendemos começá-lo na mesma semana do final do top 10! Que dá aproximadamente seis semanas (ou dois meses), e precisamos de histórias completas, podíamos até colocar um projeto no fórum sobre o assunto, o que você acha? Está preparado? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h27min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) RE: Artigos Canônicos Desculpa aew Ra, vo para, mais espécies de importância pode né?Tipo Twi'lek,Ongree,etc... Me responda caso posso criar esses aí Tchaaaaau --Utilizador:Froddinho 17h24min de 25 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Desculpas, Lyiana, Você Sabia e Página descente Desculpa aew Ra espero q não teja bravo comigo aki, e eu criei uma pag nova, ve se tá descente daí eu continuo assim se não me fala como editar com o texto "Mais Melhor". E Também eu coloquei a Lyiana Bare na votação passa lá e vota.Outra vez tambem eu queria edita o voce sabia, eu posso? Frod 18h23min de 3 de março de 2013 (UTC) (Cheio de perguntas) Seu link Seu link tá pra uma pag, desculpa por cria cara... Frod 18h32min de 3 de março de 2013 (UTC) OK OK Ra, só estava ressaltando o que você já tinha dito, e, atualmente, quais seriam os planetas que iriam para o top 5 agora? Assim, já terei uma ideia... Top 4 Cara, relax, não vamos postar o artigo inteiro, só contaremos sua história, Tenefin XII não é cogitado para o top 5? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 19h16min de 20 de março de 2013 (UTC) Adiamento Olá Ra, estive pensando muito sobre sua ideia do top 4, sinceramente, não acho legal um número 4 de tops; por isso, você não acha melhor um adiamento da série, nada tão atrasador, só duas semanas a mais? Você pode ir me indicando sobre quais planetas você quer que apareçam no top 5. E aí? Concorda? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 19h35min de 26 de março de 2013 (UTC) Tudo bem, nós adiamos, os planetas estou de acordo, só para esclarecer as coisas, dei uma sumida pois estou meio estável com a escola, mas tentarei voltar a editar às quartas, e talvez terças Sade(comlink) 23h58min de 28 de março de 2013 (UTC) RE: Aviso Ra, obrigado por alertar, vou consertar agora mesmo, além disso, só um toque, acho que sua assinatura o leva para uma página excluída. ATENCOISAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 13h56min de 30 de março de 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Espaço depois do ponto Eu sei kk so mto noob mesmo... Frod 21h08min de 5 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Páginas fanon/canon Oi Ra, eu tava pensando quando editava uma página, pq não posso criar uma página de ano (ABY/DBY) como sendo fanon, sem colocar Canônico, como sendo minha página com nascimentos de pessoas criadas por mim, na star wars fanon wiki dos english eles criam algumas páginas canônicas assim, não copiando da Wookieepedia, poderíamos fazer isso aqui, o q acha, se entendeu minha opinião me responda, se não entendeu... me responda tbem *Sim, só eventos fanon, como em 32 ABY. Frod 16h39min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Páginas fanon/canon ok, entra lá no chat Frod 16h52min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Página teste Olhe 32 ABY e veja se concorda com minha ideia. Frod 17h58min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) OK, sem atrasos então Ra, muito bom ouvir isso, então, pelo jeito, não teremos atraso, começaremos (com a primeira chamada) na semana que vem... ATENCIOSAMENTE, E ALIVIADO: Sade(comlink) 19h17min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) OK, como disse acima, a primeira chamada será semana que vem, na terça, só preciso saber em qual será a posição (como o quito lugar, quarto, terceiro...), pois já vou tendo uma ideia do que adiantar no castwars.com... ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) Saudações Sou o administrado de um jogo de RPG interpretativo no Orkut, tinha ate feito um wiki para o jogo quando ache o de vocês e gostaria de saber da possibilidade de nossos players expor suas historias no seu wiki, nossa historia se passa no ano de 14 ABY. Ok Ra Amanha começo a editar Darth Psyk, e me responda sobre os anos... *É o Froddinho ta, edita como anônimo é badass ----